Reesec
Reesec (Level 7) '''is a strapping young Dwarven Paladin who serves the God of the Dwarves: '''Moradin. He also, dabbles in the roguish arts. History He was born in the dead of winter in the mountains of the Burnale range. He is the most handsome and oldest member of the current Party. He has been defending the group from the very beginning whether it be from spiders or legendary dragons. He is no stranger to the tavern when he visits a new city. He has been molded by alcohol. He also, loves his pony, that he has named ale who has been taken from him by the cold hand of death on more then one occasion. He also, does not appreciate being attack by party members and has been the killer of 2 party members Juno Delthorne & Rikko. Reesec was arrested in Vanaleigh for a short amount of time, but created a jailbreak simple by launching himself through a wall. This did not go over well with the crusaders. He would visit the Astral Plane for about a minute. Reesec would have a brief fling with the half-orc Fia. The Infernal Emergence When finally confronting Asmodeus in his new home plane of Hellmar, The Last Around were tasked with drafting various versions of a wish that the Wishmaker would use to save the realm. Reesec's draft was as follows: I wish for Quelmar to come back and be invincible forever. Reesec will also return in the most powerful state a mortal dwarf Paladin can be. Ale will return with Reesec and all will be invincible. Reesec's draft was not used due to it not being one request, and for also being quite selfish. Life as a Demi-God Reesec ascended to divine status in 796 PR after a wish was granted, giving him and two of his associates (Azazel and "Hat") the powers of minor deities. Physical Appearance Reesec is a painfully handsome dwarf of 4'0" and 1300lb. He sports a large red beard and deep blue eyes. He wears full steel plate armor, carries an enchanted axe the glows a blue aura and a large shield in which his own face is carved . Reesec was an absolute unit. 1300 lbs? That's like heavier than horse. You can never underestimate Reesec's girth. Personality Reesec is a Neutral Good Dwarf. He enjoys sailing to new ports and meeting friends over a flagon of ale. His ideals consist solely of a mutual respect between captain and the crew. Although he was cheated out of his loot once upon a time and he wants loot! His only downfall is once he starts drinking its hard for him to stop. Powers and Abilities * Reesec was known to travel using a pair of shoes with arcane springs on the bottom. As no mortal springs could withstand his weight, these magical ones allowed him to travel much quicker. * Thunderous smite- 2d6 * Branding smite- 2d8 * Divine smite- 2d8 * Cure wounds lvl 2- 2d8 * Ensnaring strike- 1d6 * Speak with Animals Weapons Enchanted battle axe (+1) Shield (Face carved on) Spring Boots Allies Amra Reaper Xerda Stumblebum MichaelCategory:Player Characters Category:Towson Tabletop